Dora misbehaves at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral/Beaten up by Azura
Summary Shimajirō Shimano is completely sad and heartbroken when he heard the news of the death of Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma from Dragon Ball. So he and his friends and classmates and their families decided to attend her funeral. However, Dora just ruins the funeral by playing her theme song on the top volume, making Shimajirō Shimano devastated and his friends and classmates and their families upset and angry at her. Aside from that, Azura beats Dora up with her blessed lance alongside The King Of The Monsters for that. Cast *Julie as Dora and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Sōta Midorihara, Hiro Momoyama, Matsusei Makiba and male Japanese new anchor *Joey as Male Japanese church minister, Weatherstar4000video, NathanDesignerBoy7 and Parappa the Rapper *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Kimberly as Sarah West, Tommy Shimano, Tanya Mousekewitz, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Mitsuo Kawashima, Rei Kobayashi and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Jazzi *Steven as Tom Sawyer *Eric as Jake the Kangaroo Mouse and Principal Eric *Kendra as Toni Toponi, Danny Dog and Noodle *Princess as Azura and Princess Peach *Simon as Shimatarō Shimano *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Nene Momoyama, Yumeko Makiba and Renge Midorihara *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: The news of Hiromi Tsuru's death (November 18, 2017) [Cut to: The Shimano residence. It is a peaceful autumn day across Japan and it's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. Shimajirō Shimano is in his living room, watching TV.] Male Japanese News Anchor: Hello and welcome to the TV Tokyo News Channel. Today, we have some sad news for all Dragon Ball Z fans. Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma from Dragon Ball, has passed away at the age of 57 due to heart attack, and this will be the saddest day for all Dragon Ball Z fans and for all of Japan. [Soon, Shimajirō Shimano became completely devastated, shocked, heartbroken and sad to the point he began crying in Peter Griffin's voice from Family Guy as a fountain of tears and his family begin to notice him crying.] Sakura Shimano: Hey Shimajirō, why are crying hysterically? Shimajirō: [continues crying] You will be all sad and heartbroken when I tell all of you this! Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma from Dragon Ball passed away at the age of 57 due to heart attack! Part 2: Dora misbehaves at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral Elena: Dora, we are going to Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today. Don't you even think about playing your theme song on top volume or else Azura is going to beat you up. [Cut to: A Japanese church. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their families at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral as Don't Speak Her Name from Fire Emblem Awakening is playing in the background. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are crying with tears streaming down their faces.] Male Japanese Church Minister: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Today we have gathered to mourn the loss of [Everyone (except Shimajirō Shimano) gets mad at Dora, Shimajirō Shimano cries a massive and gigantic geiser of tears] Part 3: The visitors punish Dora/Concussion time for Dora Elena: Wow, look at that Dora! You have lots of visitors who want to see you! Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. My husband and I are so furious at you for making my 9 year old son, Shimajirō cry! Shimatarō Shimano: Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. I can't believe you made my 9 year old brother cry even mega harder! Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. Misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done because doing stuff like that is against the law and you could end up in court! Renge Midorihara: Sōta Midorihara: Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My siblings and I are very disappointed in you for playing your crappy theme song at full blast during Hiromi Tsuru's funeral to make my boyfriend my age, Shimajirō Shimano cry! James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. My family and I are very disappointed in you for playing your crappy theme song to ruin Hiromi Tsuru's funeral, making my 9 year old sister Mimirin's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano cry! Yumeko Makiba: Matsusei Makiba: Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. Misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral is very bad for you because doing stuff like that funerals is against the law and it can land you in court! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. Nyakkii Momoyama: It is I, Nyakkii Momoyama! You are worst like Ratso Catso, Pedro, Edro, Shreeky and the evil versions of the Save-Ums to misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! No Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Dora, Kikko Hayashida and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history just like Angelica Pickles!! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. Because of what you did, you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you were forcing me to watch your abysmal show, I will make a grounded video out of you! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Rei Kobayashi here! You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Ratso Catso, Shreeky, Steven, Pablo, Tyrone and the evil versions of the Save-Ums for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Even worse, you made Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely mega harder! Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You are a very stupid bastard YouTuber than Pablo, Tyrone, AYBAYBAYDOG1, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP and Tobias James for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral and making Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely harder! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You're a big bastard stupid YouTuber than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Carrie, Pablo and Tyrone! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you torment us with your retarded and idiotic theme song to piss me off, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Plus, you are worse than the Galactic Empire!! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimurai, every time when Jimmy Neutron comes, we will change the channel from Nickelodeon to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Don't even think about kidnapping Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you Jimmy Neutron DVDs or else I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you until you bleed to death! Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano to make him cry extremely even more harder, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. Don't even think about beating up Kikko Hayashida or else, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! You are a bad girl for what you did to ruin Hiromi Tsuru's funeral!! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I will never like you because you misbehaved at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! If you call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King, Anna and I will beat you up until you bleed to death! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100! You had totally lost tickets to see Paramount films. Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You are very worse than Theory T! Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski. You will also be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year! Aaron: I'm Aaron. Kyle: I'm Kyle. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Me, my wife Carly Shay and my sons Munk and Mambo are so cross at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Carly Shay: I'm Carly Shay. You are banned from everything by Paramount and Nickelodeon and if you dare watch Jimmy Neutron, I will beat you up! Munk: I'm Munk. For misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral, you'll be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates this month! Mambo: And I'm Mambo. You will not get any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! You are worse than Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, AYBAYBAYDOG1, Tobias James, Pablo and Tyrone! Tiger the Cat: I'm Tiger the Cat. I agree with Toni. Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral and making Shimajirō Shimano cry! Shame on you! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride, you are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH! I'm mad about you misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral by playing your retarded theme song! Bernard: I'm Bernard. If you hire Shreeky to abduct Mimirin Midorihara and tickle her feet for no reason, me and Bianca will have to rescue her! Bianca: I'm Bianca. I agree with Bernard. Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse! WHAT KIND OF PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON LOVER ARE YOU?!!! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. I'm very pissed off at you for ruining Hiromi Tsuru's funeral by playing your retarded theme song! Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. I agree with Basil! Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. I can't believe you made Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely mega harder by playing your theme song at full blast at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! You know doing stuff like that at funerals is very unlawful and you could end up in court!!! Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit. We cannot stand you always ruining funerals! Bobby Bear: I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Dora! Why did you ruin Dragon Ball fans' memories?! Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you for misbehaving! Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon girl I have ever seen in my life! Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Dora! Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! Roobear: I'm Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you misbehaved at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and you could end up in court!! Laura: I'm Laura Koala! You are worse than Walter and his brothers! Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you dare beat up my girlfriend Laura, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Betty: I'm Betty Koala. We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! Floppy Rabbit: I'm Floppy Rabbit, I invent things better than you! Mimi Rabbit: I'm Mimi Rabbit, I agree with floppy! Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van and you will be flatten into a pancake! Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! Michael De Santa: I'm Michael De Santa! You are worse than Jimmy De Santa for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral!! If you dare hire my son to capture Shimajirō Shimano and make grounded videos out of him into buying you Spongbob Squarepants DVDs, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! Franklin Clinton: I'm Franklin Clinton. If you pick on Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, Nyakkii Momoyama will whack you harder with a belt! Trevor Phillips: I'm Trevor Phillips. If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will run you over with my truck!! Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! Tommy Vercettii: I'm Tommy Vercettii, I hate you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral and because of this, you will be getting coal in your stocking on Christmas day this year! Carl Johnson: I'm Carl Johnson! You are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral!! Niko Bellic: I'm Niko Bellic. You have completely lost your trip to Nickelodeon Universe. Victor Vance: I'm Victor Vance! Start paying attention to Grand Theft Auto and we strongly mean it! Luis Lopez: I'm Luis Lopez. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history!! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your bad behavior! Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Dora, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral and making Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely harder! Shame on you! Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the whole entire world for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting Hiromi Tsuru's death!! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, naughty girl! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today and making Shimajirō Shimano cry! Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are very disappointed in you for what you had done today! Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid girl for ruining Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Nyakkii Momoyama and her family, I will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Marurin Sasaki arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground or else you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Sakurako Koinuma, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral, start liking us and quit liking Paramount or else The King Of The Monsters alongside Azura from Fire Emblem Fates will barge at you! Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get Manolo Sanchez to bite your neck like Geon from King Of The Monsters has done to any other troublemaker! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture Azura with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia doll will be burned once and for all! Hinata: I'm Hinata. Don't even think about giving Kento Koshiba a wedgie or else Astro Guy will beat you up! Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will not tolerate your horrible behavior at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral by playing your stupid theme song! Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. Now my husband and his friends have to gather all 7 Dragon Balls to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron to repair all of the damages you had done to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You are a very bad and stupid girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Videl: I'm Videl. You will be getting lumps of coal in your stocking for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Goten: I'm Goten. You are a very bad girl for calling the Muppet babies stupid and you will not get anything for Christmas this year! Kid Trunks: I'm Kid Trunks. If you make a dead meat video out of Kikko Hayashida, I will beat you up severely! Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you hire Shreeky to kidnap Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet for no reason, I will attack you with my sword! Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Bulma: I'm Bulma. Don't even think about kidnapping Kento Koshiba and tickling his feet for no reason or else I will beat you up! Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. If you ever call Kirinta Kusano a crybaby, I will slice you in half! Tien: I'm Tien. You'll completely forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. We Z Fighters are very furious at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha! If you ever make Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely harder again, you will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! Krillin: I'm Krillin. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Android 18: I'm Android 18. Misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral has got to be one of the worst and sinful things you had ever done because doing stuff like that at funerals is against the law and it can land you in court! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are a bad girl like Kuromi and her friends for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Fred: I'm Fred! Daphne: I'm Daphne! Velma: I'm Velma! Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral a very nice thing to do? Heck no! Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Tommy Shimano and I will severely beat you up!! Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more watching any Paramount and Nickelodeon shows ever again! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this month! Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are worse than Pablo and Tyrone for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or else Nyakkii Momoyama will beat you up!! Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Bloo: I'm Bloo, your behavior makes me furious for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Eduardo: Soy Eduardo, you're so mean! Wilt: I'm Wilt. For misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort instead of The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown for Nintendo GameCube. Coco: I'm Coco! No more misbehaving at funerals! Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to Foster's and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, You will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of Danny Phantom and Three Delivery. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the Sailor Scouts will beat you up! Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about getting Monta Kimura arrested by littering a Pepsi soda on the ground because if you do, Astro Guy and Rocky will beat you up! Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with your stupid theme song, she and I will beat you up! Henry: Hi, I'm Henry. June: And I'm June, start liking our show and quit liking everything made by Paramount! Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Kikko Hayashida arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground, I will get The King Of The Monsters to come and beat you up until you get killed and eaten by Geon! Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King Broadway or else I will whack you with a wrench!! Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Minerva Mink: I'm Minerva Mink! Misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral has got to be one of the worst and terrible things you have ever done because doing things like that at funerals is against the law and you can end up in court!!! If you tickle my feet with rainbow feathers, Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu will beat you up until you bleed to death just like Jin Kazama, Forest Law, Lei Wulong and Hwoarang fom Tekken did to any other troublemaker! Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken! If you made a grounded video out of Marurin Sasaki, Asuka Kazama and I will beat you up! Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. You better not call Monta Kimura a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will slam you down into the ground! Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world just like Angelica Pickles, Pablo and Tyrone! Forest Law: I'm Forest Law! You will not leave school during detention because if you do, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Lei Wulong: Lei Wulong is here! If you make a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, Forest Law and I will beat you up severely until you bleed to death! Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. Don't even think about hiring Shreeky to kidnap Lucina and tickle her feet with acrylic paint into buying you Ni Hao, Kai-lan DVDs for no reason or else, you'll be sent to North Korea for execution! Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. You'll be a fan of Viz Media and FUNimation for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Kagome: I'm Kagome. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? You (In The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! Luffy: I'm Luffy! Misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral is very unlawful for you to do that! If you misbehave at another funeral, I will beat you up severely! Nami: I'm Nami. You'll forget you're memories all about Paramount! Eren: I'm Eren. Start liking Attack on Titan and that is final or else me and the Survey Corps will beat you up! Mikasa: I'm Mikasa, your dumb, your stupid, you suck Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. Start paying attention to Nintendo instead of Paramount and Nickelodeon! Shauna: I'm Shauna. You heard what my boyfriend said! Kooky Von Koopa: I'm Kooky Von Koopa. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano again for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you until you burn to death! Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Wario: I'm Wario, if you dare try to kill me and the Warioware characters, me and Mona will barge at you! Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! Kion: Yup. That would be me and my friends! Ono: Same here. Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! Princess Rosalina: I'm Princess Rosalina. If you try to beat up Luma, I will attack you with my rod! Toad: I'm Toad! The Save-Ums are 100% way better than you! Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Kikko Hayashida for no reason with rainbow feathers, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you scare Kikko Hayashida into buying you Avatar: The Last Airbender DVDs, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg until you suffocate to death! Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro. You're just bad and horrible as the Backyardigans characters! Luna: I'm Luna Minami! I hate you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter, if you play any Nickelodeon games, then I will let Geon destroy them! Peanut Otter: I'm Peanut, I hate it when you misbehave at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Butter Otter: Me Butter! You retarded! Jelly Otter: I'm Jelly. If you switch our show to a Nickelodeon show, you will be sent to Macie's 2008 parade! VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT! You are worse than Althea Andrea and Pamela Castro for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Kion: I'm Kion. If you disrespect the Circle of Life or call Kim Jong Un and his agents to launch a massive and deadliest 9/11 sized series of ballistic missile attacks on the Pride Lands to kill billions of innocent Japanese people living there, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you!! Kiara: I'm Kiara. We Pridelanders are very furious at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Zuri: I'm Zuri. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You are worse than Moe and Joe! If you ignite a nuclear war between the Pride Lands and North Korea, I will get Bowser to whack you very harder with a belt! Fuli: I'm Fuli. Playing your retarded themg song at funerals is not very nice because doing things like that at funerals is against the law and it can land you in court! Beshte: I'm Beshte. For misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral, Kion will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him not to give you any gifts and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will not watch Nickelodeon shows anymore. If you watch Nickelodeon shows, Kion will use the Roar of the Elders on you! Ono: I'm Ono, you are banned from listening to Nickelodeon music, if you dare listen, you will be turned into a red loftwing with Azura's voice! Mtoto: I'm Mtoto, we're going to burn your Paramount movie posters and hit your head on the wall 15 times nonstop! Kambuni: I'm Kambuni, I reported to Pokedex Rotom and he said that you'll never be invited to the Lakeside again! Gumba: I'm Gumba. Kwato: I'm Kwato. Shauku: I'm Shauku. Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie. Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! Mushu: I'm Mushu the Dragon, you're worse than Hayabusya the Falcon and DJ Octavio! Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. If you tickle torture Giffany, you'll be sent to Zootopia permanently until you starve to death! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle torture Roll Light with acrylic paint for no reason when Beetle Mania is only supposed to do so, Shimajirō Shimano will call me on the phone and tell me to permanently take you away to Zootopia and I will throw you in jail until you starve to death! Moana: I'm Moana. Misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral has go to be one of the worst things you had ever done because doing things like that at funerals is against the law and it can land you in court!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you make a grounded video out of Monta Kimura or get Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka arrested, I will rupture your arteries with my hook!! Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Justin Bieber stuffs once and for all!! Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you kidnap Azura and tickle her feet for no reason with feathers into buying you Jimmy Neutron DVDs, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you tickle Mimirin Midorihara's feet with feathers for no reason everytime she and her friends visit Arendelle, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers and you will severely suffer from frostbite! Anna: I'm Anna. If you tickle torture Ramurin Makiba for no reason with rainbow feathers everytime she and her husband her age Takeshi Ishida visit Arendelle, I will punch you in the face really hard that you will get a bloody nose and you will regret it! Olaf: I'm Olaf. You are a very bad girl for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Don't even think about kidnapping Kikko Hayashida to tickle her feet everytime she and her friends visit Arendelle or else Shimajirō Shimano and Tommy Shimano will beat you up! Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because all you do is prank phone calls on Azura! Belle: I'm Belle, you will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are worse than Gaston! Snow White: I'm Snow white, me and the seven dwarfs will force you to watch my film Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today! Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. When are you going to stop making fake VHS and DVD openings?! Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. You will be forced to like my movie and that is final! Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral today. Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree with my husband. Pongo: I'm Pongo. You are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Perdita: I'm Perdita, I agree with Pongo! Joy: I'm Joy and guess what? I'm not happy at you for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Sadness: I'm Sadness. I'm going to cry because of you misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Anger: I'm Anger, I am angry at you! Fear: I'm Fear, you are worse than Jangles the Clown! Disgust: I'm Disgust. You are so stupid for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! Young Nala: I'm young Nala. We cannot stand you always acting like a stupid girl! Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. Because of you misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral, you will be forced to watch my movie with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, If you make grounded videos of Shimajiro Shimano and his friends just like Carrie and Shreeky do or if make a grounded video out of Sarah West, YankieDude5000, Naruto Uzumaki, or Sakura Haruno. Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu will suffocate you. Jet: I'm Jet. You're so bad for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral. I hope you and the Babylon Guardian will surrender. Wave: I'm Wave. I called the Paramount stores and told them that you're banned from getting anything made by Paramount. Storm: I'm Storm. You'll totally lose the chance to see Paramount movies in theaters when they came out. Shaun: I'm Shaun. Jenn: I'm Jennifer. Curtis: I'm Curtis. Karla: I'm Karla. Kimee: And I'm Kimee and we're Hi-5. Start liking our show where we star in or else we'll transform to Action Heroes to beat you up! Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. If you ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will be extremely pissed off at you and will exile you to Castle Krakenburg Nohr where Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise will kill you. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff including your 1990s Nick Jr. stuff will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to misbehave at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral. If you do that for me... (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to misbehave at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments! Mimirin: 1st punishment, I will change your voice to Princess! [Mimirin Midorihara changes Dora's voice to Princess.] Dora: (speaking in Kendra voice) No! (X40) My voice is Princess, I don't want to speak like Azura, change it back to Julie!! Mimirin: Never. I will never change your voice back. This is what you get for making my boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely harder by ruining Hiromi Tsuru's funeral by playing your mentally retarded theme song! Ramurin: 2nd punishment, spankings! [Ramurin Makiba began spanking Dora and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored.] Dora: Ow! (X48) Sakurako Koinuma: 3rd punishment, I will kick your ass!! [Sakurako Koinuma began giving Dora a painful ass kicking. This action is censored.] Dora: Ouch! (X50) Kikko Hayashida: 4th punishment, slappings! [Kikko Hayashida begins slapping Dora. This action is censored] Dora: Ouch! (X40) Kumakki Mashiro: 5th punishment, ass beatings! [Kumakki Mashiro begins giving Dora a very painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored.] Dora: Ouch!!! (X48) Kirinta Kusano: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! [Kirinta Kusano beats Dora up with his belt. This action is censored.] Dora: No!! (X40) I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! Satomi Hiroyuki: 7th punishment, whacking you with a stainless steel baseball bat for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! [Satomi Hiroyuki whacks Dora with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored.] Dora: Wah! (X40) Kento Koshiba: 8th punishment, punches in the face! [Kento Koshiba begins punching Dora in the face. This action is censored.] Dora: Wah! (X50) Asako Kageyama: 9th punishment, I'm going to wham you down with a hammer for making dead meat videos out of me! [Asako Kageyama begins whamming Dora down with a hammer. This action is completely censored.] Dora: Ow! (X46) Mimirin Midorihara: 10th punishment, I will beat you up for making a grounded video out of me and my family and for making my boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano cry! [Mimirin Midorihara severely beats up Dora. This action is censored.] Mitsuo Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you for making my 9 year old brother, Shimajirō cry! [Shimajirō's 5 year old twin brother, Mitsuo Shimano pees on Dora. This action is blocked and censored] Monta Kimura: 12th punishment, donating all of your stuffs to charity and taking away all of your Pepsi sodas and smashing all of your Justin Bieber stuffs! [Cut to: Dora's room. Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Monta Kimura and Yasuko Minamoto are taking away the Pepsi beverages and packing up all of Dora's Indiana Jones, Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tak and the Power of Juju, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Chalkzone stuffs to send to London, United Kingdom. Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kumakki Mashiro, Kazuo Matsukata, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are packing up all the 1990s Nick Jr. stuffs to London, United Kingdom while The Lion Guard are smashing and destroying all of Dora's Justin Bieber stuffs.] Mimirin Midorihara: There! That should take care of it once and for all. Now all of your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff is completely gone! These packages containing all your Avatar: The Last Airbender, Indiana Jones, Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tak and the Power of Juju, Chalkzone and 1990s Nick Jr. stuff will be going to the airport for the flight to London, United Kingdom for the charity shop. Kikko Hayashida: And final punishment, I will put a diaper on you for making Shimajirō Shimano cry extremely harder! Dora: No! (X40) Please don't put a diaper on me!! I'm very sorry!! Akio Toriyama: It doesn't matter. Kikko, put a diaper on Sora! Kikko Hayashida: You're on Akio-san! [Kikko Hayashida puts a diaper on Dora. This action is blocked and censored.] Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your diaper is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your diapers instead of the toilet! Dumbo: Azura also told you that Geon will use his fireball on your underwear while Beetle Mania will use his Rocket Horn on the toilet! Kento Koshiba: Here are the following punishments: No Paramount and Nickelodeon, no Captain Crunch, no Pepsi, No 3 additional cartoons like 6teen, Corrector yui and even Martin Mystery and no timeout with Angelica Pickles! Asako Kageyama: There is also no Burger King! The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! Dora: No! (X10) I hate fruits and vegetables! Asako Kageyama: It doesn't matter, these are the things you will only eat from now on! Uta Yumeno: You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara will beat you up! Mimirin: Yup. That would be me. My Melody: I agree with Uta-chan! Mimirin: You will be forced to play video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon like Wangan Midnight, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Watch Dogs, Grand Theft Auto, Sleeping Dogs, Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, The Crew, Mafia, Mafia 2, Mafia 3, Just Cause, The Division, Naruto games, Inuyasha games, One Piece games, Attack on Titan for Xbox One, Kirby, Metroid, Mario, Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda and Dragon Ball Z games!! Marurin Sasaki: You will watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows old and new alike like Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, One Piece, Blue Gender, Dr. Slump, Deadman Wonderland, Attack on Titan, Shiki, Ghost Hunt, Assassination Classroom, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Death Note! Sakurako Koinuma: You will also to the Coco premiere this November!! Ramurin: You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows until you die or else Shimajirō and his friends will beat you up!! Mimirin: I agree what Ramurin said. Nyakkii: Me too! Mitsuo Kawashima: Me three! Torippii: Me four! Kirinta Kusano: You will listen to Disney soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple and Elton John. Dumbo: You will watch not only watch Young Simba and my Disney movie, but other Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia 1 & 2, Pinocchio, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Santa Clause trilogy, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, Muppet Treasure Island, James and the Giant Peach, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, The Tigger Movie, Dinosaur, 102 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove, Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp’s Adventure, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Tarzan and Jane, Peter Pan: Return to Neverland, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch’s London Adventure, Piglet’s Big Movie, Atlantis: Milo’s Return, Finding Nemo, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Stitch: The Movie, Brother Bear, Mulan 2, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Pooh’s Heffalump Movie, Sky High, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tarzan 2, Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Kronk’s New Groove, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Brother Bear 2, Eight Below, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest, The Fox and the Hound 2, Leroy and Stitch, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, G-Force, The Princess and the Frog, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Winnie the Pooh (2011), The Muppets (2011), Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Muppets Most Wanted, Maleficent, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Big Hero 6, Into the Woods, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Beauty and the Beast (2017) and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales! You will also watch Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates in theaters or else, Azura and The King Of The Monsters will beat you up! Young Simba: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's shows and movies. Sakurako Koinuma: The only Broadway musicals you'll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. Sailor Moon: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, The King Of The Monsters will beat you up until you bleed to death! Sailor Mars: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and sometimes Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with their tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! Sailor Mercury: Sakurako Koinuma and sometimes Nyakkii Momoyama do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both film and broadway when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! Mimirin: You will be forced to become a fan of Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody and Pretty Cure! Hana Shimano: Mimirin is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you up until you bleed to death and rip you apart limb by limb! Kumakkii Mashiro: Now you will be stretched! [Dora is soon stretched] Dora: No! (X18) Kazuo Matsukata: Good, now you have been stretched! You won't be upstretched for massive punishment! Now Weatherstar4000video and Guido will give you final punishments! Weatherstar4000video: This is a very painful warning! If you destroy my house, Bowser and Palutena is going to whack you harder with a deadly belt and a sharp dagger! Guido: Yes, I also told Azura and The King Of The Monsters to come over and beat you up. Azura, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania beat Dora up! [Azura and The King Of The Monsters appear as The Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays very loudly] Azura: This is what you will get for misbehaving at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral. Now we're going to smash your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! Geon: Prepare for some bleeding! Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! Azura, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania (Together): And now, you shall pay the ultimate price!!! [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Dora's Grounded Days]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Category:X misbehaves at X's funeral]] [[Trivia]]